Jenny Returns to Seattle
by anniesol
Summary: Jenny grew up with the Bolt brothers in Seattle, but Jason was the one she most adored. After her parents died, her aunt and uncle in San Francisco demanded that she live with them. Seven years have passed. Now 23, Jenny shows up in Seattle for a visit. Why has she come - and is it true that an acquaintance of her uncle's has asked her to marry him?
1. Chapter 1: Jenny Returns to Seattle

Chapter 1: Jenny of Seattle

Captain Clancy let go of the wheel with one hand to point straight ahead. "There it is, darlin'," he said. "Seee-attle."

Jenny shaded her eyes with the tips of her fingers and looked where the captain was pointing. The sun was strong and the breeze lovingly pushed her long, dark curls back from her shoulders. "There it is," she said, nodding. "Oh, it's good to be back!"

"How long ago did ya say you were last here, lass?" Clancy asked.

"I left seven years ago in August."

"And ya say ya knew the Bolt brothers back then?"  
>"I didn't just know them, Captain," she said. "I <em>lived<em> with them."

Meanwhile, Josh was holding the door open into Lottie's Saloon, calling inside. "Jeremy! Lottie! Come on, the boat's here!"

Jeremy squeezed Candy's hand. "I can't wait for you to meet her," he said. "You're going to love her." He smiled his trademark smile – sweet and understated, meant just for her – and followed after Josh.

Meanwhile, Lottie trotted off to the back room, emerging with her boa. Candy pretended to concentrate on wiping down the bar with a rag.

"My, Jeremy and Josh are certainly excited about this," Candy said, sounding a little put out.

But Lottie was too wound up to notice. "Not just them – _I'm _excited too!" she said, tossing her boa around her shoulders. "Finally, Jenny has come home!"

At the dock, Josh bounded onto the ship before Clancy and his crew had even finished tying the ropes. Wrapping his arms around Jenny's waist, he picked her up and circled her around, and she warmly hugged him back. "Look at you – just look at you!" he laughed, setting her down and grasping her gloved hands. Then he playfully tapped her hat. "Do we have to call you Miss Genevieve now? What a fancy lady you've become! San Francisco will do that, I guess."

"Yeah, and seven years away from _us_," Jeremy added, stepping over to give Jenny a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome back. We missed you."

"Oh, I missed you too!" she said, as she reached out to hug him. Then she looked around. "Is Jason here?"

"He had to finish up a few things camp," Josh said. "He'll be heading over soon. Go on ahead, we'll get your things. You must be sick of being stuck on this old boat."

"Ship, man, it's a ship!" Clancy complained, as he helped Jenny off the boat and led her among all the townspeople who had come to the dock to fetch goods and packages brought back from San Francisco.

No sooner had Jenny set foot on dry land than Lottie rushed up to greet her. "Oh my dear!" she said, out of breath. "Darling girl, you're a sight for sore eyes!" The two women embraced, and then Lottie stepped back, holding Jenny's gloved hands. "Oh my darling," she said, her voice breaking. "You've become a grand beauty! And to think, you spent all those years around these parts with bare feet and mud on your face!"

"That's right, I did," Jenny said, her eyes watering. "Lottie, you look wonderful."

"And don't you worry Lottie," Josh put in, now carrying a carpeted satchel and a black suitcase. "We'll get her back in the mud in no time!"

"Oh not you won't," Lottie said, pushing Josh in the ribs. "She's a grown-up lady now. Come on, Jenny dear, you must be thirsty. Let's get you something cold to drink."

"What about me? Ya don't ask if I'm thirsty?" Clancy asked.

"Oh, Clancy, you're always thirsty!" Lottie said, dismissing him as she linked her arm in Jenny's and led her into the saloon.

Inside, Jeremy put down the tan satchel and hatbox he was carrying and gently took Jenny's elbow. "I want you to meet someone very special," he said, walking her to the bar, where Candy was drying some glasses. "Jenny Reams, Candy Pruitt. Candy, this is Jenny."

Jenny nodded. "I'm so pleased to meet you, Candy," she said.

"Likewise," Candy answered with a curtsy. She thought Jenny looked nice, like someone who could be a friend, but she was slightly intimidated by the woman's flouncy blue skirt and short, fashionable cloak. "The boys have not stopped talking about you since we got the wire that said you were coming."

"Now stop pulling the girl all over the place, Jeremy!" Lottie said, carrying a tall glass of lemonade. "She's got to be tired. Let her relax."

"Here, Jenny, have a seat," Josh called over from one of the round tables. He pulled out a chair and Jenny thanked him and sat down, removing her gloves and then reaching up to pull out her hatpin and take off her hat, carefully folding over the ribbons. The side portions of her hair were pulled back from her face in a delicate knot at the back of her head.

Lottie put the lemonade down while Jeremy followed with three glasses of beer. He slid one along the table to Josh and another one to Clancy, and that sat down and took a sip of his own.

Lottie squeezed Jenny's shoulder and then returned to the bar to serve her other customers. Candy sidled over to her, rag in hand. "So she grew up in Seattle?" she asked.

"That's right," Lottie answered. "Her father worked for Jonathan Bolt, the boy's father, back when he was just starting his lumber business. Her mother and the boys' mother, Lilly, were the very best of friends."

"And how did Jenny come to live with the Bolts?"

"Sadly, her mother died giving birth to her little brother. The baby died too. Jenny's father – well, he couldn't deal with the grief, just wandered off one day and never returned. They were expected over at the Bolts for dinner that night. Lilly sent Jason over to fetch them, and he found Jenny all alone in the dark, still in her school clothes and coat, sitting at the table and crying. He brought her back to the house. Lilly raised her like she was her own daughter."

"Didn't she have any other family?"

"Her mother's people never liked her father. They were a well-to-do San Francisco family, and they thought he was far beneath them. When Jenny's mother married her father, the family disowned her."

"And they never wanted Jenny back? Not even when her mother died?"

"We barely heard a peep from them, not for a very long time. Oh, but Jenny was happy living with the Bolts. The boys took such good care of her. What happy years those were! Then Jonathan Bolt died, and Lilly died soon after, and Jason was suddenly the head of the household. That's when Jenny's family stepped in. She was sixteen, and couldn't keep living with the boys. Many Seattle families wanted to take her in, but her aunt and uncle demanded that we send her to San Francisco."

Just then Aaron Stemple came barreling into the saloon. "Where is she? Someone said Clancy's back! Where is she, where—hey, there you are!" he said as he spotted her at the table.

"Aaron! How are you?" Jenny said, as she got up to give him a hug.

"I'm good, but you—you look beautiful," he said. "How's everyone back in Frisco? Lottie, can I have a beer?"

Candy reached underneath the bar and pulled out a glass to hand to Lottie. "And how does she know Aaron?" she asked.

"Coincidentally enough, she knew him in San Francisco," Lottie answered. "Her uncle owns an investment business, and Aaron once worked for him. That was after she went back and before Aaron moved up here."

She carried the glass of beer over, and Aaron thanked her. "So, where is our dear Jenny staying while she's in town?" he asked. "With you, Lottie?"

"No, she doesn't need to stay here with a bunch of drunken idiots carrying on every night," Lottie said. "As a matter of fact, Miss Essie has offered Jenny the little carriage house right behind her and Swede's cottage. It's quiet and peaceful, just the right kind of place for a budding writer."

Jenny shook her head. "Hardly a writer! One small story in a San Francisco weekly."

"Well, it's just the beginning," Lottie said. "One day you'll be a famous author, and we'll all say we knew you when!"

"An author? Why, no – she has other plans," Aaron said. "A wedding, if I remember correctly. Jenny, didn't I hear that you've got a beau courting you?"

"No, no, my uncle just likes to exaggerate," Jenny said, blushing slightly. She turned to Josh. "Did you say Jason is coming over?"

"Yeah, I thought he'd be here by now," Josh said. "But hey, I've got an idea." He stood up. "Why don't Jeremy and I take you over to the carriage house now to drop off your bags, and then we'll all take a ride up to camp?"

"Oh, I'd love that," Jenny said. "Are you sure it's no trouble?"

"No trouble at all," said Jeremy. "We should be getting back up to camp anyway, to see what's taking Jason so long." He pulled out Jenny's chair and took her hand, grabbing one of the satchels with his other hand. Josh took the other bags, and the two brothers led her out the door.

Candy watched the wood door swing shut behind them. "They sure do like her, don't they?" she said, looking down. "Jeremy didn't even say goodbye."

"Oh, come on now, honey," Lottie said. "Don't take it personally. They're just happy to see her."

"No, Lottie, I'm serious," she said, taking Lottie's wrist. "I've never seen Jeremy like this before. Is it all really innocent? Do I have anything to worry about?"

Lottie squeezed her hand. "No, honey, you have nothing to worry about at all," she said. "Jenny and Jeremy were great pals—Josh too—but that was all. Trust me. The one she really had eyes for was Jason."


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting for Jason

Chapter 2: Hunting for Jason

Josh drove the wagon up to Bridal Veil Mountain, with Jenny at his side and Jeremy sitting behind them. It was an unusually beautiful day, with bright sunshine peaking out between the branches of the trees and making the long, winding stream by the path glitter and twinkle. Jenny still remembered the names of all the tree species – the Douglas-firs with their yellow-green needles, the western hemlocks with their rounded needles and small cones. Jonathan Bolt had taught her and the boys well. She used to love going up to the mountain, listening to the loggers call to one another, sitting on a stump on a late autumn afternoon, examining the variety of needles on the ground and breathing in their fragrant scent as the sun started to descend and the air grew brisk.

The stories she now wrote were always set on a mountain – the story she had just published, the one the newspaper had just bought and scheduled to publish next month, and the countless others waiting in her desk to be revised, polished, and submitted. The editor of her first story told her that readers loved imagining they were with her characters, far away from the noise and the grime of San Francisco. In letters, he said, they wrote that her mountain setting sounded like heaven.

They reached the clearing, and Josh tied the reins, then hopped down and jogged toward a large tent with a shingle marked "Office" hanging from a post. Jeremy climbed down and helped Jenny from the wagon.

"It's so different!" Jenny said, looking around.

Jeremy looked at her questioningly. "Different? It's the same as it's always been."

"No, it's so busy. There must be two or three times as many loggers as when I left. I don't think I recognize any of them."

Jeremy laughed, putting his hands on his hips. "I don't know about two or three times. But we're doing well. Brought on more men. Still, I think there are a few old-timers you'd probably know."

Jenny turned to him. "Oh Jeremy, your father would be so proud of the three of you. You've all done so well.

"And Candy is lovely," she added. "Is it serious?"  
>He smiled shyly. "Very. We're engaged."<p>

"That's wonderful. She's a lucky girl. She isn't from Seattle, is she? I'd remember her if she was."

"No, she's one of the brides – that's what we call the girls who moved here from New Bedford to get married. The men were lonely and threatened to leave if we didn't increase Seattle's female population. SO Jason, Josh and me – we went to Massachusetts to bring them back, one hundred of them. There've been plenty of weddings already. Bringing back the brides, it was one of the best things that ever happened to Seattle."

"Well, if Candy is any indication, it's been a good move for the brides, too," Jenny said. "She really seems to love you. And Josh? Has he found a bride?"

"Nope," Jeremy said with a laugh. "Not ready to get married. Although he's done a lot f courting, I'll give him that."

Jenny looked down. "And Jason?"

"Jason hasn't found a bride either. He stays pretty focused on the business these days. Although, there is…I mean, we've got a—"

"Jeremy – Jason's not here!" Josh called, emerging from the tent. "Didn't you say he wanted to finish that paperwork?"

"That's what he told me," Jeremy said. "Are you sure?"

"If he was in the tent, don't you think I'd have seen him?" Josh said. Then he grabbed the elbow of a short, stocky man walking by with an ax. "Corky, wait," he said. "You see Jason around?"

"Jason? Sure." The man pointed toward an uphill trail. "He went to scout out some areas near the northern ridge."

"The northern ridge? We're not scheduled to start there until next month. Are you sure?"  
>"That's what he said."<p>

"Did he take a crew?"

"Nope. Just went by himself."

Josh sighed and turned to Jenny. He could see she was disappointed. "Sorry to have dragged you up here for nothing," he said.

She shook her head. "Don't worry, I loved coming up here anyway. I love this mountain. I'm sure I'll see Jason eventually."

"I guess I should have thought ahead and told him we might be coming," Jeremy said.

"Oh, he figured you'd be here," Corky told him. "He specifically told me to tell you not to go try to find him. He said he'd catch up with you back in town later." He tipped his hat and nodded at Jenny. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, sorry – Jenny, Corky – Corky, Jenny," Jeremy said, sounding exasperated. He put his hands on his hips. "I don't get it. He thinks we're coming up here, and that's when he decides to go up to the northern ridge?" He shook his head. "I guess we may as well head back. I'm thinking that Lottie will be preparing a big welcome-home dinner. Jenny, you probably want to rest and get settled."

"You two go on ahead," Josh said. "I just realized, there are some contracts I need to take a look at. I'll see you back in town."

"Nice meeting you, Corky," Jenny said as Jeremy helped her back into the wagon.

Corky tipped his hat again, as Jeremy grabbed the reins. Josh waved and started for the tent. But once the horses took off and the wagon was out of sight, he turned around and went toward the uphill trail Corky had pointed to.

"Hey, I thought you were going to check out contracts," Corky said.

"Oh, mind your own business, Corky," Josh muttered and continued walking.

He was only about a half mile away from camp when he spotted the tall figure, sitting on a fallen tree trunk, one leg perched on a rock and his chin in his hand. Just as Josh had suspected, his older brother was really not interested in scouting new areas for logging.

"I heard you were going up the northern ridge," he said, coming up behind his brother. "At least that's what you told Corky."

Jason looked over his shoulder, startled. "Oh, Josh, it's you."

"The northern ridge is another three miles away," Josh continued, walking toward the tree trunk. "You won't make it before sundown if you take a rest every half mile."

Jason sighed and put his forehead in his head. "Ah, Josh, just go back, will you? Will you do me this favor and just go back?"

"Jenny's been here," Josh said.

"I figured. Some of the men said the boat came in."

"No, I mean, she was actually here at camp. She went back down with Jeremy when Corky said you weren't around." Josh picked up a thin branch from the ground and started breaking off the twigs.

"I'll see her back in town."

"She's been asking about you."

"I'll be back later."

"She really wants to see you."

"Josh, I said – "

"In fact, she's"

_"Josh!"_ Jason said harshly. "Stop." He stood up and looked out over the forest. "I have work to do, we have deadlines to meet. I can't be spending afternoons entertaining fancy San Francisco ladies. We're half a day behind already on the newest contract with Stemple."

He turned to face Josh. "How does she look?" he said softly.

"Beautiful. Even prettier than when she left."

Jason grimaced and looked away. "Aaron says she's getting married."

"I don't think so," Josh said. "She said it's not true. Anyway, a girl doesn't hop a rickety old ship and set sail for hundreds of miles if she's just agreed to marry someone. Not if she's really in love."

He got up and placed his hand on his older brother's shoulder. "Look, I don't know what's going on with you, but she really wants to see you and I think she's starting to feel hurt. We were all close, but you meant the most to her. You were the one she always turned to after her mother died.

"I think she needs you," Josh added. "Jeremy says Lottie's got a big dinner planned. They're going to expect you. Don't just abandon her."

Jason sighed. Already, the sun was starting to go down. A fiery streak of reddish orange crossed the wide sky.

"Alright. You're right," he said. "I'll be back in time for dinner."

Josh started back down towards camp.

"And Josh –" Jason called. Josh looked over his shoulder. "Thanks."

Josh nodded. "See you later," he said.


End file.
